battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fries/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. BFDI Contestants Blocky has not interacted with Blocky. Bubble has not interacted with Bubble. Coiny In Welcome Back! gets mad at Coiny for being impatient. Status: Enemies David In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Fries said Davids are the most annoying creatures he has ever laid eyes upon, this is followed by an "Aw seriously?" from all the Davids. Status: Enemies Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey In The Long-Lost Yoyle City, Fries is mildly annoyed at Firey for tying his legs together with Gelatin's. Status: Minor Enemies Flower has not interacted with Flower. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Ice Cube has not interacted with Ice Cube. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match has not interacted with Match. Needle has not interacted with Needle. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil has not interacted with Pencil. Pin In Welcome Back Pin actually is impressed by Fries gardening skills. Status:Minor friends Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Snowball has not interacted with Snowball. Spongy has not interacted with Spongy. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop has not interacted with Teardrop. Woody has not interacted with Woody. BFDIA Contestants Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora In Get Digging, Dora is among the contestants who Fries gives a shovel too. Dora is the most excited as she finally has a shovel to create islands. Gelatin Fries agreed with Gelatin when he said TV’s new cake at stake Song was horrible. Fries was mildly annoyed in Get Digging when Gelatin and Firey tied their legs together and almost fell off. In Welcome Back, Gelatin is shown to have eaten some of Fries’s fries. In Questions Answered, Gelatin said some of Fries’s fries are swollen. Fries yelled at him. Status: Frenemies Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Puffball In ''Why Would You Do This on a Swingset'', Fries tells Puffball to swing around fifty times instead of playing toss the dirt with Marker. In Fortunate Ben, Fries quickly tells Four not to obliterate Puffball and to just disable her instead. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Fries convinces Puffball to join Free Food. Status: Friends Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Teardrop As seen in BFDIA 4, Fries is impatient with Teardrop, like when she was poisoned and was waiting for her to spin the wheel for her prize. Later in the episode, when Teardrop got eliminated, he said that she wasn't a leader anyway. BFB Contestants Stapy In BFB 1, Fries and Stapy is end up on the same team, Free Food. When Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, Fries scolds them for not helping participate in the challenge of returning X's baskets. Stapy, rhyming in doing so, explains playing Rock-Paper-Scissors to help destress, mentioning wanting to help. Fries asks Stapy if he is lightweight, and Stapy responds, mentioning his heaviness. Fries then talks to Foldy, agreeing to throw her to reach the basket. After Foldy is shredded into bits by the basket's propeller blades, Stapy is visibly angry at Fries for the death of his close friend. Yellow Face Fries seems to admire Yellow Face's work, in BFB 1, which might make him his friend. Other Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Fries Category:Interaction Pages